


Five Times Steve Didn't Understand Sharon Carter And The Time He Finally Did

by ExpressionsofMe



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 21:42:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3952795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExpressionsofMe/pseuds/ExpressionsofMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>See Tin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Steve Didn't Understand Sharon Carter And The Time He Finally Did

**1\. Tony**

Steve Rogers stopped in the hallway just outside the large conference room on the avengers floor of stark tower. Inside he could hear the needling voice of Tony Stark. "Aw, come on 13! One drink isn't gonna hurt anybody."

A distinctly feminine voice filtered through the door. "Agent Coulson gave me very specific instructions to keep you away from any and all alcoholic beverages."

"You could have a drink, too. I have a couple of fantastic bourbons. Wha'd'ya say? A drink with your old pal?"

"Stark, we were never old pals."

"You wound me, 13. You know you want-"

Steve pushed through the door, having heard enough of Tony's incessant flirting. Tony was reclining in a leather office chair at the head of an oblong glass table, feet causally balancing one on top of the other on the table. There was a woman standing, hands on hips, in front of the billionaire. She wore a uniform similar to the skintight suits most of S.H.I.E.L.D. wore, but hers was white with circles cut out of the shoulders. Her blond ponytail whipped around her head as she turned.

"That's enough Tony. Stop hitting on her." Steve turned to the woman and nodded curtly. "Sorry about that ma'am." He gives her a small smile, but she just levels a disapproving glare at him, one eyebrow raised.

"Thank you Captain Rogers, but I don't need you rescuing me from the likes of Stark. I can fight my own battles." The soldier balked at the agent’s cold tone, watching her glide out of the room. When he looked back at Tony the genius’ face was turning red as he tried and failed not to laugh. "What's so funny?" Clint asked as he and Natasha walked in and settled into their seats.

"Cap just tried to defend 13's honor."

"Are you serious? No wonder she looked pissier than normal." Clint burst out laughing as well.

"I don't understand. What did I do?" Steve's frown deepened when the two other men just laughed louder.

Coulson laid a sympathetic hand on Steve's shoulder causing the man to jump. When had he shown up?

"Agent 13 is one of our best agents and she doesn't appreciate it when anyone insinuates otherwise. Accidentally or not." Bruce and Thor filed in the door looking a bit puzzled at the general amusement of the room. When they had taken their seats Steve was still standing, confused, just inside the doorway. Coulson started passing out reports stopping when he came to the last empty seat. "Will you be joining us anytime soon Captain?"

Steve just shook his head and took his seat.

 

**2\. Bruce**

Dr. Banner looked down at the holotable rereading the results of his latest test. A new race of intergalactic space travelers had breached the earth’s atmosphere. S.H.I.E.L.D. had tried to make contact, tried to find a peaceful solution. Let’s just say it hadn’t gone well. Now Bruce had a million and one tissue samples and no answers as to what, exactly these creatures might be. He needed something more substantial. Steve stood just behind him, watching and waiting for the newest results. They both looked up when the lab door slid open with a mechanical beep. Agent 13’s white jumpsuit was covered head to toe in the blue goo that was the latest alien invading force’s blood. Despite that, she stood nonchalantly with a tablet held in one hand and a stylus in the other, her hair pulled back in a neat bun. The agent looked for all the world like she had been filing paperwork twenty minutes ago instead of fighting creatures from another planet. “I’ve got some samples for you, Dr. Banner.”

“What I wouldn't pay to get my hands on an intact specimen.” The doctor said as he signed the tablet he had been handed.

“In that case, I’ll send you my dry cleaning bill.” She deadpanned before nodding to the door. Two agents dragged a large metal gurney through the sliding doors. On top lay a perfect specimen. Banner’s eyes widened and his mouth hung open. He looked like he might salivate on the device in his hands.

“Where did- How- I thought…” The scientist caught the look 13 shot his way and smiled sheepishly. “Right. 13 always gets her man. Or alien as the case may be.” The agent just tilted her head.

The alien body suddenly bucked up off of the table, lashing out with sharp claws. As the two lesser S.H.E.I.L.D. agents scrambled back from the gurney, Agent 13 pulled a knife from somewhere on her person (Bruce wasn't quite sure where) and threw it. The blade embedded itself up to the hilt in the creature's ribs. The thing flopped back down to the table, blue blood dribbling to the floor as it went still. “I’d suggest restraints. It’s awfully violent for a dead thing.” She spun on her heels and marched out, the two other agents running after her.

Steve turned to Bruce who was staring at the space the agent had left empty with a goofy grin. “Don’t you think she’s a little cold?”

Bruce blinked up at him in surprise. “What? Oh,uh… I don’t know. I think she’s just private.”

“Natasha is private.” Rogers thrust his chin at the now closed door. “She’s icy.”

Bruce shrugged. “She’s just professional. She’s kind of a badass.”

Steve looked at the star struck scientist and shook his head.

 

**3\. Clint & Natasha**

“She’s a professional, Rogers” Natasha said over Steve’s shoulder. He was watching footage from the Avengers latest battle. Clint had been about to be cornered when he had called for backup. Widow had been the closest, quickly jumping into the action to watch Hawkeye’s six, but Barton still hadn't been able to provide cover fire with the number of bad guys bearing down on the pair. That’s when Agent 13 had popped up out of nowhere. The two women had kept the thugs out of Barton’s way, ducking and dodging flying arrows as well as enemy fire as they worked a circle around the archer, pushing the ring of goons back. They worked in perfect unison, anticipating each others movements. They made an amazing team and the Captain had said as much. “She works that well with everyone. She’s very good.”

“Yeah. No need to be jealous, Cap. She’s just another girl in a catsuit.” Clint cried out when Natasha’s fist connected with his shoulder. “Ow, Nat! That hurt!”

“It’ll hurt worse when I tell 13 you said that.” Barton’s eyes got big as he fell to his knees, hands folded together.

“Nat, please! She’ll kill me!” Natasha shook her head as she let out three sharp tsks.

“It’s been nice working with you Barton. It’s a shame it had to end this way.”

“No, no, no. Nat, I’ll do anything.” Clint continued to grovel.

“Anything?” A wicked grin split the Black Widow’s face. “In that case you get to pay for my next date with Bruce.”

“Aren't you going to that fancy place down the street?”

“Yup.” Natasha’s evil smile widened.

“Aw, Nat, no.”

The Widow just laughed. Clint looked back to Steve who was still replaying the battle on the large screens. “Cap, what’s really going on?”

Steve looked up and sighed. “I don’t think she likes me. We don’t get along and I get along with everyone.”

“Look, 13 had a tough go of it with S.H.E.I.L.D. a while back so she doesn't trust easily. When I first met her I thought she was a bitch.” Nat shrugged her agreement over Clint’s shoulder. “Then she kicked my ass and we were cool.”

“Just give her a chance, Steve. “ Natasha gave his shoulder an encouraging pat as she followed her partner out of the room. Steve just turned back to the monitor, wishing for some insight into Agent 13, and hit replay.

 

**4\. Bucky**

“Bucky!” Steve called as he jogged down the helicarrier corridor. Bucky stopped, waiting for the super soldier to catch up. “I didn't know you were on base today.”

Bucky shrugged and continued walking. “They scheduled me for more tests and therapy.”

“I thought you had a therapist outside of S.H.I.E.L.D.”

“I do, but Fury is still insisting I check in with his people.”

“Oh. Well I was headed to the mess to get some lunch. Do you want to come?”

The metal armed man hesitated for a moment before agreeing.

The two men rounded a corner to see Agent 13 standing with a small group of lab techs. She glanced up when she spotted the pair. “Just call me if there are any more problems.” The agents around her fled at her dismissal.

“Sergeant Barnes, didn't think I’d see you back on here so soon. Fury still making you jump through bureaucratic hoops?”

Bucky gave a curt nod. The Agent nodded back. “Well at least he hasn't locked you up yet.”

Steve blustered helplessly at her bluntness, but Bucky just chuckled.   
“Not yet.”

“You got that name I sent you? How’d it go?”

“Good. I feel better knowing he doesn't work for S.H.I.E.L.D.”

“I thought you might. Are you two headed to lunch?”

Bucky rubbed his flesh and blood hand across the back of his neck and shifted from one foot to the other. “Yeah, we are.”

Agent 13 studied him for a moment before she shifted back on her heels.

“There was an emergency training simulation for all the agents on deck 4. They were having a party for one of the crews birthday, ordered pizza and everything. They won’t be back until tomorrow. You’re more than welcome to help yourself to some of the food if you want. I think there’s cake. It’d be a shame if nobody had any.”

Bucky let out a breath Steve hadn't realized he’d been holding, tension flowing out of his muscular frame. The stoic soldier smiled at the woman. “Thanks. I think I’ll take you up on that. Are you going to join us?”

Agent 13 looked from Bucky to Steve back to Bucky. “I’m afraid I have some things to take care of,” She gestured to the spot recently vacated by the young techs “but thank you. Have a nice day, Sargent.”

Steve waited until the woman was out of earshot to give his friend an incredulous look.

“What?”

“You've barely said one word to anyone outside the avengers and even then it’s almost entirely in a professional capacity. So what was that?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Steve.”

“Agent 13! She was actually making small talk with you and you reciprocated!”

“She’s just nice, okay?! She got me a bunch of books to catch me up on what I missed and she found me that new therapist, so I say hello when I see her! Is that okay with you, Captain?!”

“I just don’t understand! She wouldn't give me the time of day, but she’s telling you where to get cake?!”

Bucky paused, raising a single eyebrow. “Steve she wasn't telling me where to get cake. She was giving me somewhere to eat alone.”

“What? Why?”

“Most of S.H.I.E.L.D still sees me as the Winter Soldier. I killed a lot of their people. They’re afraid of me. Fear makes people do stupid things.”

Steve face shifted quickly from confusion to concern.

“Has anyone ever hassled you, Buck?”

“When I was first here they did, but they've stopped. I have a sneaking suspicion that 13 had something to do with that. She’s the only person who doesn’t treat me like I’m going to turn around and slit her throat any minute. And she has more reason than most to believe I would.”

“What do you mean?”

Bucky winced and rubbed his real hand across his neck again.

“I kidnapped her for hydra several years ago. I don’t remember much, but I know it was bad. She’s got no reason to give me a second glance, but she’s gone out of her way to help me.”

Bucky looked Steve in the eyes and shrugged.

“I owe her.”

Steve glanced back at the place where Agent 13 had passed out of sight. He couldn't make any sense of her, but he was grateful someone was looking out for Bucky when he couldn't.

 

**5\. Sam**

Sam Wilson stood in the large kitchen on the common floor of Avengers Tower. He was leaning against the long marble bar with the newspaper, a steaming cup of coffee at his lips when Steve strolled in from his morning run. The sweating Captain took a seat in the stool across from Sam and thanked him when a hot mug was set down in front of him. They both looked up when a quiet beep sounded from the elevator door. Agent 13 stepped out, nodding in greeting. A smile lit up the newest avengers face when he saw her. “Well if it isn't Sharon Carter.”

The Agent’s lips turned up at the corners much to Steve’s surprise.

“Sam. It’s been too long.” The two embraced in a friendly hug before pulling apart and inspecting each other. “So you’re the para rescue that’s joined the team, huh?”

“That would be me.”

“Shoulda’ known. You always were such a show off.”

“Oh yeah, you know me. Only in it for the fame and glory.”

Agent Carter laughed.

“You’re looking good, Sam. I’m really happy for you.”

“You don’t look so bad yourself.” His smile faded, his tone more serious. “How are you doing?”

“I’m doing really good.”

“I’m glad to hear it.”

They shared another hug before Agent 13 donned her professional mask once more.

“Now that the pleasantries are out of the way, have either of you seen Tony?”

Steve frowned. “You didn't ask JARVIS?”

She turned an icy glare on him, but her question was directed at JARVIS. “Could you please locate mister Stark for me JARVIS?”

“I’m afraid that Sir is unavailable until such time that you agree to have dinner with him, Agent Carter.” Came the robotic reply.

Steve glowered at the ceiling, but Sam laughed. “He’s still trying to get that reunion I see. I think I saw him in the lab. He probably hasn't left there since yesterday.”

“Thank you. It was good to see you.” The agent left the same way she came.

Steve turned to Sam. “How is it that everyone I know knows her in some way?”

“Sharon? I didn't even know she was S.H.I.E.L.D. until just now. I mean I suspected, but it was just a guess. She went to one of my groups for a while.”

Steve groaned, covering his face with a hand. “Why didn't you say anything when I was complaining to you about her?”

“Wait. Sharon is Agent 13? The one you have been bitching about for weeks?” Sam doubled over. Steve was frowning, his arms crossed over his chest, when the other man finally stopped laughing, wiping tears from his eyes. “What did you do to piss her off?”

“Nothing! She just doesn't like me!”

“Cap, Sharon doesn't do anything without a reason.”

“I didn't do anything! She’s the one who is always second guessing Coulson and me. She has to verify everything. She’s cold and blunt and cynical.”

Now Sam crossed his arms over his chest. “You clearly don’t know anything about her and you shouldn't be casting judgement on her.” He sighed and gestured for the super soldier to have a seat on a couch before joining him. “I probably shouldn't be telling you this, but I think you need to know. Sharon was on a mission a couple of years ago. It was supposed to be a milk run, but it went south and a couple of junior agents got caught injured behind enemy lines. Sharon made it all the way to the extraction point before she found out. Orders had been given to leave immediately. Anyone left behind was to be marked KIA. She went back for the junior agents, almost made it to the border before she was captured. It wasn't pretty. The junior agents died and she barely escaped with her life. So she doesn't trust easily and you haven’t given her a reason to trust you.”

Steve sat in silence, chewing over this new information when the elevator beeped again. Tony dragged himself over to the cupboard, pulling down a mug and pouring himself some coffee. “Tony you need to stop making JARVIS hit on your ex’s for you.”

Tony’s eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. “Which ex are we talking about, Capsicle? I don’t think I've hit on any ex’s recently.”

“Agent Carter.”

Tony nearly spit out his drink, his face turning red. Sam started laughing again.

“WHAT?! Ewww! I would never date 13! She’s like my sister or my cousin or something! Oh, gross! No, no, no!”

“I've missed something.”

“Yeah! Peggy Carter practically raised me! I called her Aunt Peggy! Sharon’s her niece! We grew up together! That is just so wrong on so many levels! That’s messed up, Rogers.” The billionaire picked up his mug and stomped across the room turning down the hall. Steve turned an accusing finger on the still laughing man in front of him. “You knew about this.”

“Yeah, but I didn't know you didn't”

“So when you said reunion…”

“Family reunion, Cap. Oh this is too good.” Sam turned to leave. Steve called after him.

“You’re going to tell Agent Carter about this aren't you?”

“You bet I am.” Sam said over his shoulder.

Steve put his face in his palm. He didn't think things could possibly get any worse with Agent 13.

 

**+1**

He was wrong.

Steve and Clint were pinned down in a small utility closet under a set of stairs. The HYDRA agents surrounding the building didn’t know where they were yet, but it wouldn’t take them long to search the place. To make matters worse Clint had taken a bullet to the side and was teetering on the edge of consciousness. Steve aimed the gun he had scavenged from a dead HYDRA agent at the door as it slid open slowly. Agent Carter came to a stop, gun raised, in the doorway.

“I thought you didn’t like guns, Captain.”

“I don’t. Doesn’t mean I can’t use them.”

The Agent nodded approvingly, holstering her gun and pulling the door shut behind her. She knelt beside the downed archer, pressing two nimble fingers under his chin. Clint’s eyes fluttered open. “13? How long have you been here?”

“Not long. I see you went and got yourself shot again.”

“It’s not so bad.” He slurred.

“What do you think Phil will think of that?”

Clint groaned and turned his head away, wincing as the agent inspected the bullet wound.

“He’s going to kill me, isn’t he?”

“Just cook him one of your famous meals, light some candles. He’ll forget all about it.”

13 looked up at the Captain. He wore a face that clearly said ‘report.’

“Backup’s thirty minutes out. Building is swarming with hostiles. They’re clearing floor by floor. They’re about halfway through.”

“They’ll find us before that. We need to find a way out.”

“There aren’t any clear exits. Not with deadweight.”

“I can still fight.” Barton cut in.

“Shut up.” Steve and Agent Carter replied in unison.

“We’ll have to clear a path then.” Steve insisted.

“There are too many. What you need is a distraction.”

“‘You’? What-” Steve was cut short when the other agent lunged forward slapping a pair of handcuffs on one of his wrists and closing the other end around a metal pipe attached to the wall.

“What are you doing, Sharon?” There was a dangerous edge to his voice.

“You need a distraction. I’m making one. I’ll draw them away, keep them occupied. Backup will be here soon. You just need to stay put.”

“These won’t keep me here.”

“Those were a gift from R&D. You won’t be able to slip them.”

“Then I’ll just pull the pipe from the wall!”

“That would be loud, draw a lot of attention.” Steve glowered at her.

“You just told me there are too many. What makes you think you can get away from them if I couldn’t?”

“I don’t.” Steve suddenly understood. She was going to buy them time. She wasn’t planning on coming back.

“We’re coming after you.”

“That’s not the mission, Captain.”

“I don’t care about the mission!” He whispered fiercely.

“Good luck.” Steve caught her comm as she took it out of her ear and tossed it to him.

“Sharon!” The agent slipped out the door and was gone.

“Shit!” Steve growled pressing the comm into his own ear.

“Can anyone hear me?”

Coulson’s voice filtered over the line.

“Captain? Where are you?”

“Under the stairs on the bottom floor of the facility.”

“Do you have a location on Hawkeye or 13?”

“Hawkeye’s with me. He’s injured. 13 handcuffed me to the wall and is currently using herself as bait.”

“Shit.”

“That’s what I said.”

“What’s going on with your comms?”

“Hawkeye’s and mine were lost. Carter gave me this one.”

“So we’re not going to be able to track her.”

“It would seem not.”

There was a tense silence as Steve listened to the sound of gunfire and squealing tires above him.

“Phil, she doesn’t think we’re coming for her.”

“I know.”

The sound of battle faded.

“We have to go after her.”

“We will, Steve. Wait for backup. We’re ten minutes out. How’s Clint?”

“Don’t worry, Phil. He’s not in any shape to fight but he’ll be fine.”

There was a relieved sigh over the line. It wasn’t long before the sound of engines could be heard over head. A loud metallic bang was followed with an all clear before the closet doors were flung open. Natasha knelt at Steve’s side picking the lock on the cuffs as Phil slid down in front of the archers unconscious form.

“Clint?” She called.

“He’s alright. Idiot got himself shot again.” Phil took a deep breath before turning to the agents still standing at the door. “Get him in the ‘copter and take him to the nearest S.H.I.E.L.D medical facility now. We’ll get a ride back with secondary.” He looked back at Steve as the agents got to it. “Your lead. “ Steve nodded. He stood, rubbing his sore wrist, and stormed off with Coulson and Romanoff in tow. The streets surrounding the facility were in shambles. Cars laid on their sides, the underbellies coated with smoke. Windows stood empty, shattered glass clinging to their frames. Black lines scored the road heading west. Steve threw his elbow into the driverside window of a black SUV. Natasha pulled wires out of the bottom of the dash as Steve and Phil surveyed the ruined landscape. “Some of these cars are her. She likes to stick explosives to the bottom of getaway cars.”

“She called it car tipping, said her dad would be proud.” Natasha said from under the steering wheel. “He worked on a farm or something.” The car started with a roar, the three climbed in. The followed the path of wreckage through the city, but by the time they found the overturned car at the end she was gone.

It was two long days before they got a lead. Steve was reclined in a hard plastic hospital chair when Natasha came through the doors to Clint’s room. Clint grunted as he pushed himself up onto his elbows. “You found her?”

“Not quite. Vlad Roux was spotted taking a smoke outside an old warehouse by the dock. If it’s not her it’s one hell of a coincidence.”

Steve looked back and forth between the two fuming assassins.

“Someone want to clue me in?”

“Roux is a particularly nasty interrogator. Doesn’t come out to play unless somebody with deep pockets wants something from someone. I’m coming.”

“Not a chance, Clint.” Steve stood up.

“Coulson and the S.T.R.I.K.E. team are already on their way. We need to go if we’re going to catch up to them.”

Steve snatched up his shield. “Let’s go.”

The S.T.R.I.K.E. team led the way into the building, but there wasn’t much to do. The place had been abandoned in a hurry. Steve made his way deeper and deeper into the building. The walls echoed back their foot steps. A distant hum caught his attention. He held one fist in the air next to his shoulder. The soldiers behind him came to a halt. “You hear that?” The agent next to him shook his head. It took a second for Steve to pinpoint what it was. Water. He took of running shouting into his comm.

“North east corner!”

His stomach dropped as he turned the corner. Tied to an overturned chair was Agent Carter, white suit striped with red, soaking wet. Steve fell to his knees next to her pushing two fingers under her chin. There was a pulse, but no breath. Steve weaved his fingers together and bared down on her chest even as he hears the loud crack of ribs giving way. Minutes pass by as he forces breath into her waterlogged lungs.

“Steve…” Natasha placed a gentle hand onto his shoulder.

“No!” He shrugs her off. “I told her we were coming! I’m not letting her get left behind again!”

“St-” She’s interrupted by a spluttering cough. In an instant Natasha is cutting the ropes still binding the gasping agent to the chair.

“Breath, Sharon. Just breath.” Her chest heaves up and down with every breath as her head lists to one side, eyes flicker open. Her eyebrows wrinkle in confusion. “Steve?” She whispers, her voice hoarse.

“Yeah, Sharon.”

“What are you doing here?” She slurs. “‘S not the mission.”

“Screw the mission. I told you I was coming after you. Never do something that stupid again.”

“‘Course, Captain, my Captain.” Sharon smiled wearily at him. He smiled back. Maybe things between them weren’t so bad after all.

******  
**

**Author's Note:**

> Well, would you look at that! I actually finished it. Took me long enough.   
> Sorry, no kiss. Baby steps.   
> Check me out on tumblr maybe http://bethdatria.tumblr.com/


End file.
